


Use Me

by god_hates_tyler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, degrading, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_hates_tyler/pseuds/god_hates_tyler
Summary: Virgil has been thinking about asking Roman to take him whenever he wants for a while now, but only just worked up the courage to do it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 68





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is all safe sane and consensual, but it is a r*pe scene so please be careful :)
> 
> also this is my first ever fic, so please be nice!!

The first time it is brought up is when Virgil and Roman are cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Virgil has been having a hard time focusing on the movie, mind preoccupied with thoughts of what he wants to talk to Roman about. 

Somewhere around half way through the movie he finally works up the courage. ‘Hey Roman?” He asks. “Yes, my love?” Roman responds, pausing the movie and moving to look down at his boyfriend. “Um, well, I’ve kinda been thinking, and, well, um, have you ever thought about just, like, taking me anytime you want? Like even if I didn’t want it?” Virgil asked blushing furiously and looking down at his fidgeting fingers. Roman is a bit taken aback by this question, “you- you mean like raping you? Because, no Virge, I can’t say I’ve ever thought about doing that.” Virgil quickly starts shaking his head, clarifying, “no, well yes, but no. Like it would be consensual and stuff. Like roleplay and shit.” “Is that something you’d be into?” Roman asks. “Maybe- yes, a bit,” Virgil responds blushing furiously, “you know what, forget it actually, it was a stupid idea anyways, I don’t know why I brought it up.” “Hey, hey, no,” Roman says taking Virgil’s hands in his and bending down to look into his eyes, “it’s not stupid at all. If that’s something you’d be into then I’d be willing to try it.” “Really?” Virgil asks, looking up nervously. “Of course, my love. I’m so proud of you for asking, I know how hard for you that must have been.” Roman praises, leaning down to gently kiss Virgil. 

Over the next few weeks Roman and Virgil do a little more research on how they can safely do the scene they want. As well as discussing their personal comfort levels with things, and what things they didn’t want incorporated into the scene. Finally once they were properly prepared they set a date and time that they would both be free and alone.

The day they had the scene planned for they went over safety protocol one last time making sure Virgil knew his verbal and non-verbal safewords. They thoroughly stretched Virgil to make sure he was ready for the scene, and went over hard limits one last time before going about their days. 

Both Roman and Virgil were having a hard time focusing all day, but they knew they had tasks to complete for Thomas so they went about their days as normally as possible, until the time came. They decided they would do it in Princey’s room, to avoid the heightened anxiety that came with Virgil’s room. Virgil’s folding laundry wearing his usual hoodie with a purple shirt, and Roman’s favorite pair of jeans, just to tease him a bit, when Roman comes in. 

Roman strides over to Virgil, while Virgil pretends to ignore him, continuing to fold laundry. When Roman reaches Virgil he snuggles up against his back, peppering his neck with kisses and little bites that always drive Virgil crazy. “Stop it Princey,” Virgil says while swatting at Roman, “I’m doing laundry right now, can’t we do this later?” Roman kisses up Virgil’s neck until he is right next to his ear and whispers, “mmm, but I want you now, baby.” Making Virgil full body shiver despite himself, as Roman sucks marks into Virgil’s neck, his hands starting to wander down his torso. Virgil starts to squirm trying to get away from Roman, “I’m not in the mood Roman, cut it out.” Virgil protests trying to remove Roman’s hands from him. 

Feeling slightly self conscious and wanting to check in on his partner, Roman asks, “color?” “Green,” Virgil responds, already getting hard in his pants from what Roman is doing to him. 

Roman trails his hands down further until he has one hand cupping Virgil’s already half hard cock, and the other resting on his upper thigh. “Are you sure you’re not in the mood baby?” Roman teasingly asks, “because this,” he says punctuating his sentence by roughly groping Virgil’s cock, “is telling me a different story.”

“Please, stop. I won't tell anyone just, please stop,” Virgil pleads, his tiny whimpers whenever Roman squeezes him and hard cock giving away how much he is really enjoying this. “I’ll do whatever I want, baby boy,” Roman growls, biting down on Virgil’s neck and roughly palming him through his jeans, “you’re mine, and I’ll use you as I please.” 

Roman then moves in front of Virgil, pushing him harshly into a nearby wall, making Virgil have to bite back a moan. Roman crowds up against Virgil, trapping him up against the wall with his hands. Leaning down to roughly kiss Virgil, but Virgil keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t reciprocate, trying to turn his head away. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Roman asks, his tone dripping with faux sympathy, “don’t you want to kiss Daddy?” Roman grabs Virgil’s face to make him look him in the eyes. “Don’t you wanna make Daddy feel good?” Virgil meekly shakes his head, whimpering slightly at Roman’s tone. This earns him a sharp slap in the face, the sound ringing through Virgil’s ears, making his cock jump in his pants, and a few tears prick in his eyes from the pain.

“Color?” Roman asks, breaking the scene momentarily. “Green. God, so fucking green, Ro.” Virgil manages to pant out. This time when roman leans down to kiss Virgil roughly, Virgil reciprocates, missing the feeling of Roman’s lips on his. “See,” Roman taunts, “that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Virgil shakes his head no, tears starting to fall down his face some now. 

Suddenly Roman roughly grabbed Virgil, pushing him down until he was on his knees. “Now, you’re going to be a good little slut and take Daddy’s cock down your throat.” Roman demands, starting to undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants. “No, Roman please don-” Virgil is cut off with yet another harsh slap across his cheek. “What’s my name baby boy?” Roman asks roughly grabbing Virgil by the chin and making him look up. “Da- Daddy. Please, don’t.” Virgil begs, steady tears streaming down his face now.

Roman takes his cock out of his pants, ignoring Virgil’s pleas for him to stop, and strokes it a few times before rubbing the tip over Virgil’s closed mouth. “Open wide, unless you want Daddy to hurt you, baby boy.” Roman says. Virgil opens his mouth wide, eager to get Roman’s cock in his mouth, but pretending he doesn’t want it. 

Roman roughly shoves himself into Virgil’s mouth, making Virgil gag a little. Roman rests in his throat for a minute, giving him time to adjust so he doesn’t end up ruining his throat, before starting to move. Roman starts out with slow thrusts, letting Virgil get used to breathing with a cock down his throat, before he picks up his pace. Holding Virgil’s head with both of his hands and roughly fucking into his mouth. 

Virgil is holding onto Roman’s hips in case he needs to give the safe signal, but he doubts he will have to. Virgil loves when Roman uses his throat like this. Using him like a toy, it makes Virgil’s head feel nice and fuzzy. Virgil is bucking up into the air trying desperately to get any friction on his painfully hard cock. 

Roman notices this, and roughly shoves his leg in between Virgil’s thighs to give him something to grind on. “Awe, is my baby all desperate from Daddy using his mouth? Does my baby like it when Daddy rapes his mouth like this?” Roman asks, making Virgil desperately moan around his cock.

Getting impatient Roman quickly pulls his cock out of Virgil’s mouth, wrestling him into a standing position and forcing him on his back in the center of the bed. Roman quickly crawls over top of Virgil, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him roughly again. Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, Roman vanishes their clothes with a snap of his fingers. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck your sluttly little hole nice and hard, baby boy. Gonna make sure you feel me for weeks.” Roman growls into Virgil’s ear making him whine and moan, while Roman was summoning a bottle of lube in his free hand. Slicking up three fingers, Roman roughly shoves two in Virgil making sure he is still properly stretched to avoid actually hurting him. “Oh baby boy. Your sweet little hole is already so loose for me,” Roman says shoving a third finger into Virgil, “have you been fingering yourself? Wishing it was Daddy doing it instead?” 

Virgil moans and shakes his head barely getting out a weak and unconvincing, “no.” Roman fucks him harder with his fingers, quickly finding his prostate and making Virgil scream. Roman then quickly takes his fingers out making Virgil whimper, and slicks up his cock, lining it up with Virgil’s entrance. Roman roughly shoves his cock into Virgil all the way to the hilt, establishing a rough and brutal pace from the start. Virgil is trying to hold on and keep up the act, but it is getting harder and harder with every thrust. However he is able to get out a weak, “Please Daddy. It hurts, you’re too big.” In between moans and pants. 

Roman merely chuckles as this, trying different angles until he finds Virgil’s prostate. He knows he’s found it once Virgil lets out a particularly loud scream, that anyone even remotely nearby would surely be able to hear. Roman speeds up his pace hitting Virgil’s prostate on almost every thrust, making Virgil scream even more. “You like that baby? Like when Daddy uses your body like this? Daddy’s gonna cum in this tight little ass, gonna fill you up.” Roman grunts out, starting to lose control. 

He grabs Virgil’s cock and starts jerking him in time with his thrusts, Virgil reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers now. “Come on baby. Cum for Daddy. Show Daddy how much you like it when he rapes you.” That was the last straw for Virgil, crying out, “Daddy!” As he spilled over Roman’s hand, and onto his chest. Roman speeds up his pace chasing his own high now, loving Virgil’s little overstimulated whines and moans, until he finally spills deep inside Virgil with a low moan. 

They both take a second to catch their breaths before they try to move again, roman slowly pulling out of Virgil making him wince slightly. “You did so good, Virge. You were so good for me.” Roman says, while grabbing a bottle of water and sitting Virgil up some. “That was good,” Virgil says sleepily, small smile on his face. “Here, why don’t you drink some water,” Roman says while bringing the bottle up to Virgil’s mouth and helping him sip. 

“‘M tired,” Virgil slurs out, the exhaustion from the scene catching up to him. Roman waves his hand and their messes disappear, leaving them with new sheets and soft blankets. Roman puts the water bottle on the bedside table and scoops Virgil up into his arms, maneuvering them both so they were comfortably under the blankets and laying them on nice warm pillows. 

“Thank you for this,” Virgil whispers out with his head on Roman’s chest. “Of course, my love. I’d do anything for you.” Roman quietly responds, carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Virgil murmurs out a soft, “I love you,” before he is overcome with sleep. “I love you too, Stormcloud,” Roman whispers back, letting sleep take him as well.


End file.
